


The new guy (Homestuck x maleReader)

by Anonboi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader is male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonboi/pseuds/Anonboi
Summary: A young man stands in his bedroom, it just so happens that today is his friends birthday, Butwho is this kid?





	1. Prologue

Today is not your birthday, but it is indeed your FRIEND'S birthday. So today he will be given a name, but what's YOUR name?

>Enter name


	2. Name?

**>Pissforbrains douchebag**

What!??? That can't be right. Who would name you such an awful thing??

>Enter name


	3. Your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad raps

**>(Y/n) (L/n**) **✓**  
Yes, that's your name. Now, what will you do?

You stand in your bedroom and look around. On your walls you have posters and art on each of them, some more than others. Each have different characters from TV shows or comics you're seen while alive and well. Your bed is nothing special, it's still a mess from you waking up a few minutes ago. It's currently spring break and you hate it, there's nothing for you to do, well even if you were at school you wouldn't have done any work anyway, but still!  
Huh? Oh, it seem like someone's pestering you.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering kingofBugszz [KB] at 17:05 --

TG: hey dude

KB: Hey my Texan brother!

TG: I still can believe you moved, I'm not like, crying about but, ya know  
TG: it sucks

KB: yeah, but I might be able to visit you next week my brother from another mother!

TG: dude that's sweet

KB: Yeah!!!

TG: so, hey are you gonna play that game soon?

KB: uhhhh..... Sburb?

TG: yeah

KB: I will in a bit, I just got up so I'm gonna head to the kitchen and make myself somethin

TG: man, I could rap about how terrible your sleep schedule is

KB: Dave, I swear to jebus

TG: swear all you want but you can't help the thought  
TG: I'm the best poet that could break the hot  
TG: Ness of your non existent sleep schedule  
TG: i say that shits wack but you say it's fact

You decide to leave your room to go into your kitchen and open your fridge. You don't really see much, some milk, but you don't have any cereal or cookies to go along with it. You close the door and open the freezer instead, you find a box filled with microwaveable sandwiches. You take one out of the box and start getting a plate before it's yanked out of your hands. You look beside you and see a small figure scurry out of the kitchen. You sigh and take another out of the box and cook it up.

When it's done you take out a small plate and take the breakfast sandwich out of the microwave. Considering that you should have waited to pull it out, your hand starts to burn which makes you throw the sandwich on to the plate. You quickly wave your hands around to try and cool off the burning sensation. Ughhh.... Why didn't you just wait? Whatever, you take your plate and head back into your room.

But before you could even you that one of your many siblings walk into the kitchen and block your path. "Hey stinkbug!" Ugh... Why is she so mean to you? "..... Hi " you try and move around her but are blocked, obviously. "And where do you think you're GOING?" "....t-to my room?" "No, your not, unless you make me one too!" She points to your sandwich. "Okay fine!" You don't feel like dealing with her today. She give you a smug look and goes up stairs into her bedroom, man... You hate being in the downstairs bedroom.

You cook her one and head to your room, if she wants one so bad then she can get it herself! When you enter your room you close your door and lock it, just in case she tries to break down your door. You guess you could start up your game.... It's not like you'll die, right? As your game boots up you start to mess with stuff in your room. You also guess you could apply something to your strife specibus, it's never to late. You look around your room to try and find any sort of weapon. Under your bed, inside your drawer, under covers, almost everywhere beside your closet. You sigh in defeat and go into your walk in closet or as you like to call it, your epic cring memories.  
You don't really have any clothes in there besides what your siblings place in there for storage, because... Well, you don't really use it besides leaving stuff in there.

You look around and see many cosplay attire, a dress or two, some old glasses, fake or cheep weapons, and... Oh. In the corner there's a wooden bat with bandages at the handle and some little dents on there too. You walk towards it and pick it up, it's automatically places in your strife specibus. Oh yeah, your sylladex is automated, it's in a keyboard setting. **(****Ngl**** I Made this part up, idk if it exists :///) **your strife specibus is now set to batkind...... Neat.  
You get out of the closet and close it back up again, leaving you with nothing to do.  
Oh, the game is trying to connect with someone, okay then.

TG: and that's why you're gay

KB: what?

TG: what

KB: oh, my game is up and running, I just need to connect with someone.

TG: shit, Well we'll figure something out, hey, try convincing someone to play the game with you

KB: hhhhhh...fine, I'll see what I can do.

TG: sweet

You stop and stare at your computer screen, who that fuck are you gonna be able to convince to make someone play with you??? Oh, someone else is pestering you.

**(I'm to lazy to put "blank is pestering blank at blank" ;/ ) **

TA: Hey, a22 wiipe! DON'T LII2TEN TWO THAT 2TUPIID PIIECE OF 2HIIT COOL KID

KB: What???  
KB: oh my gomb it's you

TA: NO 2HIIT IIT'2 ME! NOW DON'T LII2TEN TWO HIM, YOU'RE GOING TO CONNECT TWO HIM ANYWAY, HE'2 GOING TWO CONTROL YOUR GAME AFTER CONTROLLING 2OMEONE EL2E

KB: okay okay stop! Your text and the colour of it is giving me a headache!!!  
KB: man, I can tolerate you trolls but your typing quirks are too much for my dumb brain!

TA: OH FUCK YOU 2!

KB: NOT U SPECIFICALLY! ALL OF YOU! especially the spider and Terezi

TA: ugh...

KB: if that's all you wanted to tell me then ok  
KB: bye

That guy is the only guy that talks to you on a daily basis. You've talked to your friends about him, but he doesn't seem to talk to anyone but you. He just started talking to you after you talked to his alien friend about bugs, but that guy was annoyed about how much you talked about them so............ Eh? Oh it's John


End file.
